No me odies, no me olvides
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Ella quería entregarse a él, sentirse amada al fin.Entregar ese amor que no le podía dar a su verdadero dueño./Ahora solo trataba de justificarse, que era el el pasado ni el futuro.Porque lo amaba solo a él.El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Creando Compañerismo" del Grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina. Duelo de NaruHinaMen Rosihyuuga vs Kathy Kawaiii.


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto©** y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**. El siguiente fic participa en el reto **"Creando Compañerismo" del Grupo Mundo FanFiction NaruHina**. Duelo de **NaruHinaMen** **Rosihyuuga vs Kathy Kawaiii**.

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**No me odies, no me olvides**

…

…

…

―Bésame…

Mientras le hablaba llena de determinación imaginaba las palabras que era incapaz de pronunciarle "Ayúdame a olvidarlo, sé que es egoísta de mi parte".

Miró sus ojos azules y vio algo diferente. No podía ser. Seguro era porque solo podía pensar en otro hombre.

―Bésame ―repitió, debía acabar con ese dolor en su pecho. Un beso la calmaría y tal vez así llegaría a amar a su novio.

―Hinata ―su voz, no era él.

―Tú…

Había esperado en esa habitación por eso cuando abrió los ojos creyó que era _él_. Pero no era _él_, era…

―Perdóname ―continuó la voz masculina, estremeciéndola por completo. Ella ya no pudo evitarlo, estaba llorando. Él se acercó, le dolía verla así. Tanto que no podía soportarlo. Ella débil y frágil se estremeció en sus brazos.

Fue cuando gracias a la luz de la luna y a su cercanía que pudo verlo. El cabello rubio que se escondía en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sintió sus brazos aún más cerca, sus manos en su rostro. Su cabeza le gritaba que huyera, que todo se volvería peor. Pero ella era tan tonta, esperaba que sus ilusiones se hicieran realidad. Pensaba que quizá la besaría. Sintió su aliento tibio chocar contra su mejilla fría por el clima en ese lugar. Sus labios fríos sintieron unos más cálidos tan cerca ¿era un sueño? Él estaba avanzando tan lento, la estaba torturando. Era el momento más excitante de su vida. No podía verlo pero él continuaba a su lado, tan cerca que se asfixiaba. Tanto que cuando la besó sentía desfallecer. La besaba al principio suave, lento. Pero él se estaba conteniendo.

…

…

…

Eso no estaba planeado. Pretendía hablar con ella y tranquilizarla al oír su llanto. Pero todo se había salido de control. Ella era… Hinata. Siempre lo fue, tan hermosa, noble, con un gran corazón. Se había vuelto irresistible. Ver únicamente sus ojos brillando y sus largas pestañas bañadas en lágrimas fue demasiado para él. Y la tenía ahí solo para él. La besaba una y otra vez, eran besos cortos y lentos, pero cada uno lo dejaban sin aire.

Para ella se había vuelto un sueño, si fuera posible que jamás se terminara. Y si terminaba que fuera con un "Te amo". Porque eso era lo que quería decirle a él, solo a él.

―Perdón yo…

―No Naruto, no tienes que disculparte ―le dijo para callarlo no quería escucharlo decirle que no la amaba.

―Es que yo te he dañado tanto. Perdóname, porque desde que estás tan cerca de mi hermano no puedo controlarme. Si pudiera borraría todo el dolor que te he causado, borraría mi pasado por ti.

―Tú no deberías estar aquí ―oírlo hablar así le partió el corazón, sus acciones solo parecían ser por celos y eso le dolió.

―Yo quiero estar.

―Vete, Naruto.

―No quiero, Hinata. No quiero que me borres de tu vida, ni que me odies. No quiero que me olvides.

―Naruto kun…

―Si llámame así como no lo hacías desde hace mucho. En ti suena tan bien.

Eso para Hinata fue demasiado, ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Le recordó tanto a cuando eran unos niños inocentes y lo llamaba así, con tanto cariño.

―Quiero seguir siendo tu Naruto kun, Hinata me gustas mucho. Eres tan linda, delicada, tantas cosas que he empezado a amar de ti.

Era imposible hablar para ella. Su cuerpo sentía fuertes espasmos por el llanto. Y cuando él la abrazaba más temblaba. ¿Por qué todo tenía que estar pasando ahora?

Él la besaba como intentando con cada beso sanar su corazón. Ese corazón tan dulce que no había sabido apreciar.

Naruto lo sabía, que era el desgraciado más grande del mundo por hacer eso, no merecía a sus amigos, ni a Hinata, y menos a su familia.

…

…

…

Se estiró completamente y miró la luna en lo alto sin poder evitar pensar en ella. Siempre le decía que sus ojos tenían un color raro, pero le costaba decirle algo tan cursi que había descubierto. Que sus ojos eran del color de la luna. Y que su piel era como la nieve que cubría todo el bosque y la cabaña donde se estaban hospedando. Tampoco le decía que su cabello era como el cielo en la noche.

Sonrió para sí mismo, jamás se atrevería a decírselo. Él era el serio. Lo demás se lo dejaba a su muy estúpido y querido hermano. Algo que tampoco le decía desde que eran niños. No admitía cuanto quería a su hermano gemelo, Naruto.

Y menos ahora que lo había dejado solo en medio de la nieve. Así que tampoco reconocería ante él que se había perdido y le había costado muchas horas llegar al refugio. Continúo caminado, pero cada vez era más difícil. Se estaba congelando, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, necesitaba tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y abrazar a su dulce novia. Con eso el frio abandonaría su cuerpo. Gracias a Kami-sama ya solo faltaban unos metros para entrar a la cabaña. Por la chimenea podía ver que salía humo. Naruto ya debía estar ahí.

Odiaba perder pero se tragó su orgullo. Tocó la puerta y vio que estaba abierta. Seguro Naruto había olvidado cerrarla, siempre tan despistado. Se sacudió los restos de nieve del cuerpo y se sacó el abrigo. Lo colgó junto al de su hermano imaginándose lo tonto que se vería cuando éste le restregara en la cara que llego de último. Naruto era a veces tan irritante que podría matarlo.

Se dirigió a su habitación y miró la de Hinata. Quería ir allí pero seguro ella gritaría y lo echaría. Sonrió decepcionado, esperaba verla despierta esperando por él pero a notar por la luz apagada estaba ya dormida. Además no debía despertarla, últimamente la notaba un poco débil. Se sentía mal de haberla obligado a aquel viaje, pero quería pasar tiempo con ella. No le importaron las quejas de Naruto. Aunque se suponía que fueran vacaciones de hermanos.

Le lastimaba que ella parecía tan indiferente, aun cuando eran novios. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de tantos pensamientos que le hacían doler su interior. Se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación cuando notó que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Eran las botas de Naruto que impedían que se cerrara. Ese su hermano sí que era idiota. Lo sacaría de su cama a patadas. Odiaba que invadieran su espacio. Empujó la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y encendió la luz de la habitación para comprobar si él estaba ahí.

Nada lo podría haber preparado para lo que sus ojos veían. Era Hinata… en su cama durmiendo. La sangre le hirvió, quería gritar. No podía creer lo que veía.

…

…

…

Ella abrió los ojos con pesar, le dolían de tanto llorar y también por la luz. Su vista estaba borrosa. Cuando al fin sus ojos vieron con claridad, lo notó a él. Se sentía culpable, repulsiva. El cansancio de tanto llorar terminó por hacerla dormir y él se había quedado a su lado. Dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se acercó más a él y acarició su cabello. Su corazón dolía porque sabía que esta sería la última vez que lo tendría tan cerca. Aunque fue un hermoso momento sabía que estaba mal, que jamás debió pasar y que nunca volvería a pasar. Porque él iba a… Naruto iba a…

Le dolía tanto aceptarlo que no quería siquiera imaginarlo. Los ojos le dolían más porque otra vez lloraba. Además la luz de la habitación era muy molesta.

Como si fuera un rayo, un pensamiento atravesó su mente y empezó a procesar aquello. Ninguno de los dos había encendido la luz. El cuarto había permanecido a oscuras y sabía que Naruto nunca se alejó de ella.

Un horrible escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Una pregunta le carcomía la cabeza.

La luz ¿Quién la encendió?

El sonido de unos pasos la congelo en su sitio. No podía ser. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió permanecer justamente ahí? En la cama de él… con Naruto. Asustada giró la cara para ver hacia la puerta. Ahí _lo vio_, sintió como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que dolía.

Él estaba inmóvil, tenía la vista hacia abajo como negando lo que veía. Cuando alzó el rostro y la miró, Hinata pudo ver en sus ojos una mezcla de dolor y tristeza.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no quiso dañarlo de esa forma. Antes no pensó las cosas, pero ahora verlo así dolía. Solo podía verlo desde la cama. No podía ni hablar. Únicamente esperaba que él le gritara que la odiaba. Sabía que se lo merecía.

―Eres una...

―Déjame explicártelo…

No tenía sentido decir eso pero no quería que todo se pusiera peor.

Y es que para Menma lo pero no era encontrarlos en la cama durmiendo, porque estaban vestidos. No es como si ella se hubiera acostado con él, no. Sino que él había visto la forma en que ella trataba a su hermano. Como ella lo abrazaba… No sabía desde cuanto hace que los observaba. Ella lo trataba con tanto cariño, no recordaba que con él fuera así. Siempre era tan tímida.

― ¿Explicarme qué? ―le gritó aproximándose a ella y la jaló de un brazo para sacarla de esa cama. Le daban nauseas verla ahí. La tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente ahora estando ella de pie.

Ante el dolor que le provocaba la fuerza que el pelinegro ejercía le llamo débilmente.

―Menma, cálmate.

― ¡Ha! Ya lo sabía, que el Menma kun era una farsa, esa forma tan dulce de hablar era solo para él. ¿Cierto? Para tu Naruto kun ―gritó furioso haciendo énfasis en aquel sufijo.

Ella cerró los ojos, su pequeña mentira había sido descubierta.

―Lo amas, ¿verdad? ¡Atrévete a negarlo Hinata!

―Menma…

―Dímelo, para que tenga otro motivo para matarlo. ¿Sabes? Él no te quiere. ¿Acaso sabias que muy pronto va a casarse?

Cada palabra de él era como una aguja en su corazón, delgada pero muy dolorosa. El llanto volvió aún más fuerte que antes. Había llorado tanto esa noche y no sabía de donde es que venían más lágrimas. El dolor en su pecho había inundado todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en su cabeza. La sentía estallar de tanto escuchar esa frase. "¡Él va a casarse, él no te quiere!

― ¡Basta!

Se lo gritaba a las crueles voces en su cabeza. Entonces sintió que ya no la apretaba, quizá se había compadecido de ella hasta que escuchó un golpe seco. Abrió los ojos y encontró al pelinegro en el suelo. Y a Naruto frente a él.

…

…

…

No es que besara a cualquiera mujer. La besó simplemente porque era Hinata. Solo por tratarse de ella. Por eso en cuanto despertó al oír los gritos no pudo evitar portarse así. Ella nunca tuvo la culpa.

―No te atrevas a tocarla nunca más ―exclamó mirándolo en el suelo después de haberle dado un puñetazo.

Su hermano lo miraba con odio, un odio verdadero. Pero él si se lo merecía, Hinata no.

―No tienes ningún derecho en decir eso, Naruto. Y aparte te atreves a golpearme. ¡El único que debería hacerlo soy yo!

―Por eso Menma, es conmigo no con ella. ¡Solamente lo hice para que la soltaras!

―Te repito, no tienes ningún derecho de decir eso. ¡Ella es mi novia!

El rubio ya no pudo contestarle. Enseguida Menma se levantó y camino hacia Hinata.

―Hinata ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre has preferido a mi hermano? ¿Porque nunca me has amado?

Menma la sostenía de los hombros sacudiéndola levemente.

―Menma, suéltala.

―Cállate, eres mi hermano. Alguien que decía quererme y cuidar de mí. No sé qué explicación puedan darme los dos. Hinata, siempre te creí tan inocente. Creí que algún día llegarías a amarme.

Naruto vio a Hinata cubrirse el rostro, parecía muy arrepentida. Algo que también le lastimaba. No midió las consecuencias al ver a su hermano dolido, y no era porque hubiera perdido. Era claramente dolor verdadero.

Después de todo era su hermano gemelo y podía ver a través de su fría apariencia. Eran hermanos que habían jurado protegerse y estar juntos en los momentos difíciles. Ahora solo parecían sueños infantiles. Quería remediar la situación, pero no encontraba la solución. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin dañar a su hermano y sin perder a Hinata?

―Es verdad, no hay explicación. No te daré una, yo nunca merecí tu amor. Solo merezco tu odio. Menma… soy la peor persona de este mundo. Y aunque no lo creas, lo lamento.

―Mentirosa.

―Sí, te he mentido tanto y no solo a ti, también a mí misma. Porque soy tan estúpida.

Porque a pesar de todo el amor de Menma, había disfrutado como nunca estar con Naruto.

―Yo esperaba que tú vinieras, yo me iba a entregar a ti para olvidarlo a él.

―Pero en mi lugar vino mi hermano y como siempre lo preferiste a él. Hinata hemos sido novios un año, ¿jamás sentiste nada por mí? ―Menma bajo la vista.

Hinata no podía contestarle, iba a herirlo aún más.

El pelinegro se irguió y confrontó a Naruto de nuevo.

―Tú, Naruto estás comprometido. ¿Por qué?

―No quiero que Hinata esté contigo.

Para Menma oír algo así de parte de su hermano era lo más absurdo.

―Cierra la boca.

―A quien ama es a mí.

― ¿Y tú la amas?

Naruto no pudo contestar, no sabía si la amaba. Era muy pronto para saberlo, pero la había besado. Se sintió como el peor canalla. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer aquello? Ella lo amaba, luego la besó estando él comprometido con otra. Además que ella era la novia de su hermano. Pero había descubierto algo.

―Con Hinata todo parece tan diferente. Yo…

Para Menma eso fue como la gota que derramo el vaso. Naruto no solo era un idiota, era el ser más miserable. Ya no pudo evitar lanzarse contra él. Quería golpearlo hasta matarlo.

Naruto sabía que había hecho tanto mal, merecía cada uno de sus golpes. Naruto no intentó golpearlo, porque su hermano no tenía la culpa. Él fue quien se metió con su novia. Permaneció inmóvil y recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo. Menma se dio cuenta que a quien golpeaba no a cualquiera. Era su hermano, quien estaba lleno de moretones y con la cara sangrando. Aunque quisiera ya no podía seguir.

Al final Menma aceptó que también tuvo un gran error, hacerse novio de alguien que ya amaba a otra persona. Él lo sabía, pero trataba de ignorarlo. Se esforzaba en hacerla feliz, pero fue algo que nunca había logrado.

…

…

…

Estaban en una cabaña cerca de las montañas para pasar las vacaciones de invierno. Había sido planeado por Naruto ante su próxima boda. Quería pasar tiempo con su hermano en la cabaña donde solían ir con sus padres cuando eran niños y era invierno.

Naruto también quería arreglar conflictos pues se estaba distanciando mucho de su hermano, y eso no le agradaba. Cuando Menma sugirió que fuera Hinata con ellos, se enfureció. Pero aceptó, pues si ella no iba su hermano tampoco. Se la estaban pasando muy bien, recordando su infancia. Aunque seguían los momentos incomodos al ver a su hermano y Hinata como una pareja feliz.

Ahora estando solo ellos tres ahí, la mente de Naruto no lo dejaba en paz. Un día había descubierto una carta en la casa de Hinata. La había abierto con cuidado pues ya estaba algo desgastada. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba dirigida a él y era la letra de Hinata. Donde escribía que siempre lo había amado a él y que siempre atesoraría los momentos que vivió con él. Que le dolía nunca atreverse a confesarle su amor. Pero lo peor era que jamás podría hacerlo porque ahora él estaba comprometido.

Para Naruto fue un gran golpe, enterarse así de los verdaderos sentimientos de ella. Era doloroso saber que tuvo una oportunidad con ella y que muchas de sus acciones la habían lastimado tanto. Los días en esa cabaña fueron muy difíciles para él. Evitaba a Hinata en todo momento. Pero como hacerlo, el lugar era pequeño y si salía mucho tiempo el frio lo congelaba.

Después de leer aquello había quemado la carta. Tenía que olvidarse de todo. No podía imaginar un fututo al lado de ella, estaría traicionando a Menma.

Un día Hinata ya no quiso salir a explorar el lugar, y él no podía permanecer más cerca de ella. Por eso sugirió irse a esquiar con Menma, quería alejarse de la sonrisa de Hinata.

Esperó a que Menma se distrajera y lo dejó. Sabía que no corría peligro y que tardaría un poco para llegar a la cabaña. Las imágenes de su niñez al lado de ella no dejaban en paz a su mente. Necesitaba hablar de frente con Hinata. Escucharla decir que esa carta era una mentira, porque desde eso no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba llegar y hablar con ella. Entró a la cabaña y lo primero que escuchó fue su llanto. La encontró en la habitación de Menma.

Entró y aunque las luces estaban apagadas pudo ver su dolor. Ella lo llamaba pensando que se trataba del pelinegro.

Al acercarse fue cuando ella le pidió que la besara. Él no pretendía hacerlo pero tenerla a su lado tan frágil llorando, sintió que su dolor era por él. Ya no pudo reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo por Hinata. Que los celos al verla con su hermano eran porque la quería de verdad, trataba de convencerse de eso. Como si esa carta le hubiera abierto los ojos, porque no había parado de imaginar que un futuro a su lado sería maravilloso. Era egoísta, incluso era cruel. Pero ya no pudo controlarse. Ahora era un hombre que tenía a la mujer que siempre lo había amado. Y que él quería tanto.

No sabía cómo, pero había terminado besándola hasta que el llanto de ella cesó y se quedaron dormidos. Entonces Menma los había descubierto, habían peleado y Hinata se había encerrado en su habitación hasta que alguien de su familia había ido por ella. Luego su hermano se había ido dejándolo completamente solo. Pensando en todo el daño que había provocado y que jamás podría sanar. Tanto a Menma, Hinata y a él mismo.

…

…

…

Respiró profundo de nuevo, sentía ese viaje tan fresco en su memoria. Por más que lo intentara, esos recuerdos venían una y otra vez. Habían pasado unos meses y aun no superaba todo lo que vivió, cuando en un mismo día había experimentado tanta felicidad y tristeza.

Se había alejado por completo de ellos, a uno le había roto el corazón. Y por su culpa el otro había peleado con su hermano y se habían herido más allá de los golpes. Sabía que la relación entre ellos cada día estaba peor. Porque a uno lo quería y al otro lo amaba tan profundamente que había cometido la más grande estupidez de su vida.

Aunque no podía negar que su noviazgo con Menma de todos modos no iba a acabar bien, amando a su hermano. Cuando estaba con su novio imaginaba que se trataba de Naruto. Y cuando estaba con el rubio quería que fuera eterno. Era enfermizo y ruin de su parte, abusar del amor que el primero le profesaba. Y aún más despreciable creer que porque se trataba del hermano gemelo de Naruto podría llegar a amarlo tanto como a él.

Era una locura porque desde hacía muchos años que se había enamorado de Naruto, tal vez desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era un amor tan fuerte y malo que a veces no la dejaba ni dormir ni respirar. Sentía morirse cuando él había anunciado su próximo matrimonio. Era tan horrible que pronto él fuera de otra, que decidió entregarse a Menma. Mas a veces lo que uno planeaba no siempre salía así.

…

…

…

Naruto permanecía sentado mirando el traje de etiqueta frente a él. Del otro lado podía escuchar los gritos de las mujeres en la sección de novias. Harto de seguir con esto una y otra vez se dirigió hacia allí.

Escuchó como le gritaban que es de mala suerte ver el vestido de novia. Pero eso ya no le importa.

Necesitaba verla con el vestido ahora, no frente a un altar. Ella salió sonriendo y en seguida su semblante cambió. Le gritó asustada que se fuera. Pero él ya no la escuchaba.

―Tenemos que hablar…

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Su prometido jamás le hablaba de esa forma. Él caminó hacia el pasillo. Ella solo pudo seguirlo pues parecía muy serio.

…

…

…

La brisa del mar era tan reconfortante que pretendía quedarse a vivir ahí. Era como empezar de nuevo. Miraba lo hermosa que lucía la playa al atardecer.

Por ser tan tonta. No, por tener un corazón tan lleno de amor hizo tonterías y perdió a dos personas tan importantes en su vida.

Como demonios se le había ocurrido que besando a otro hombre y entregándole su cuerpo podría olvidar a su amor no correspondido. Si después de todo termino besando a ese hombre por el que lloraba. Como conseguiría olvidarlo si había dejado que la besara. Lo sabía y no lo impidió.

Porque cuando él la beso conoció el verdadero amor. Lo amaba desde hacía tantos años. Pensaba que sus besos le decían que también la quería. Estando ahí los dos solos su amor parecía real, puro, hermoso. Porque lo amaría hoy y siempre. Tan bueno y tan malo a la vez. Por eso jamás volvería a ser feliz. Nunca volvería a amar con tanta fuerza.

Aunque todo fue una mentira, ese fue su castigo. Ella tenía un novio al que traicionó, y él estaba comprometido con una mujer con la que había vuelto después de ese día.

Se limpió las lágrimas y continuó mirando hacia ese azul que tanto amaba. Era tan triste que todo le recordara a él. Ahora le lugar lucía con poca gente, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Era un escenario hermoso. Parejas caminando por la arena, niños correteando con sus padres siguiéndolos de cerca.

Se sentía tan mal, vacía.

Como si su mente quisiera irse y su cuerpo permaneciera ahí. Nunca encontraba un lugar que le diera consuelo.

Solo le quedaba seguir con su vida, solitaria.

Pero si seguía así…

¿Qué iba a pasar con su corazón?

¿En que se iba a convertir su corazón?

_No puedes querer, la suerte se esconde_

_Se duerme en tu piel, entre corazones te pierdes y duele._

_No tiene piedad el viento en tu contra_

_No puedes volar con tus alas rotas_

_Que triste ser buena y que no valga la pena_

_La soledad te seguirá sin descansar_

_Tienes la maldición de no encontrar a quien amar_

_Llevas escondidas y abiertas tus heridas_

_Sentirás que el dolor no sanará_

_Sobre tu espalda irá el peso por querer soñar_

_Y pagas con tu vida_

_Por no ser querida_

…

…

…

― ¡Hinata!

Ella volvió la vista al frente al escuchar su nombre, seguro se estaba volviendo loca. Podía escucharlo de nuevo como aquella noche. Parecía un eco ¿o realmente él la estaba llamando?

―Hinata…

Ahora lo escuchaba más cerca. Y sus brazos la estaban rodeando. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

¿Realmente Naruto estaba ahí?

…

…

…

* * *

><p>¡ANTES QUE NADA: NO ME MATEN!<p>

Ha sido una gran experiencia escribir mi primer fic NarutoxHinataxMenma. Me encantó *w*. Pienso que el amor nunca debe ser forzado, por eso estar con alguien que quiere a otro, es un arma de doble filo. Porque quizá te corresponda o ese amor le llegue a aquél que esa persona ama. Además los celos pueden convertirse en la llave para abrir el corazón de las personas.

La canción del final es tema de la telenovela ¨La Malquerida¨, la letra es tan conmovedora que le sentaba de maravilla al fic.

En cuanto al reto le agradezco mucho a Kathy por aceptar el duelo. Escribí muy rápido, pero fue divertido. Solo espero que al menos entiendan el fic, y que gane la mejor…

**Y no olviden:**

**Si no dejan un bello review esta historia se AUTODESTRUIRA EN 3 2 1…**


End file.
